


Creatio Ex

by Fandom_girl21



Series: Et Nos Unum Sumus [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chaos, Dysfunctional Family, Experimental Style, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Free Will, POV Experimental, The Darkness - Freeform, The Light, pre biblical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been doing this for countless amount of times. It was a cycle, understood with one law, nothing can stay.</p><p>That all changed when one of them decided to test that theory.</p><p>Or the one where God destroyed his only family for an idea.</p><p>Basically a personification of Light, Dark, and Chaos pre-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nihilo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creatio Ex Nihilo: God created the universe out of absolutely nothing.
> 
> Or as I took: The Darkness is a Godess in Her own right.

She was calm, She was darkness. To Her all would bow.

She swallowed His light, quelled His energy. Her brothers retreated as She expanded. Her tendrils of power slithered outward, conquering in Her name. Marking everything as Hers. For now this was Her world, Her plane, Her turn. Now She wasn't beholden to discord or order, now She could just be.

Here the light couldn't penetrate Her palace. Here the chaos couldn't disrupt Her calm.

She was a creator, a force to be reckoned with; and in the rare instances when She would create, She would mold the void to mirror the fantasy in Her mind.

She'd create something tall and wide - a sculpture of onyx. With small prongs coming off its head, they'd twist and bend around each other. She would string garlands on its many boughs out of smoke.

This sculpture would consist of vapors and wisps. Shades of gray and black crisscrossing in swatches along its chest.

It would change as She saw fit, at one point the prongs would sprout broad and flat ovals the color of steel, yielding a bountiful the color of slate.

At another point they'd all fall, swirling into drops of silver. Soaking into the faux ground.

As She moved about Her sculpture, the metaphysical ground would sway, strands of ebony reaching up to touch Her.

From the sculpture the garlands would soon tumble and cascade down. Melting into the strands.

Yet Her bliss wouldn't last, soon Her tree would be destroyed, either burned and turned to ash, or come undone, it's atoms breaking down into energy.

And soon it would start again. She would step aside the light to Her left, as chaos took over - ruining Her palace.


	2. Materia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creatio Ex Materia: God created the universe out of existing materials.
> 
> Or Chaos is His own God.

He was energy, He was chaos. He was everything.

The darkness had been pushed aside, the light scattered like embers. His siblings moved away, as He created waves and rivers.

Every time was something new. Now it was shimmering clouds of colors. They pulsed and thrummed with energy. 

He pushed and they moved, jostling each other, trying to keep His wavering attention.

Inevitably He'd get bored. Unraveling the small red ones. He would combine a red and blue one, watching as they become green. Taking the green He'd let it float into a red to get yellow. 

Taking the the yellow He would expand it too far and watch as it would shake, and break. It's particles falling apart like dominoes.

He would create a new gas cloud, recycling some atoms and creating new ones - and watched as it rejected itself. Smiled as certain atoms bonded and others were shunned. 

He would leave to explore the other clouds. Tapping them here or there. Stringing some into huge arcs of shimmering color. Singing in the joy of his freedom - not constrained by order or void. 

Though His freedom would soon come to an end. His clouds of color were drowned in black. His arc shattered by a blast of heat.

He would move aside the darkness on his right. Together they'd go as the light tethered what remained of His colors.


	3. Deo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creatio Ex Deo: God created the universe out of himself.
> 
> I think this one's pretty self explanatory. :)

He was pure heat, he was light. From Him would be all things. 

The darkness had been burned, the chaos had been bleached away. His siblings weren't here, there was no one stopping Him now.

He started easy, taking the colors his brother had left behind, He scraped them into balls of gas and christened them Stars. 

Next, he took the fragments of what remained of her palace and fashioned something with boughs with flat ovals hanging from them. He added what remained of the colors. Coating the bough brown (a mix of yellow and blue), painting the flat hangings green. 

He stepped back and grinned in pride. He anointed it as Tree. It's bough as Bark and it's hangings as Leaves.

He spun to see what else He could do, He reached within and put a shard of Himself into a Star.

The Star turned warm, His light gave it a pleasant glow. He shook His head at His brother's lack of imagination. 

He took another piece of Himself and let it near the Tree. It slowly burned, it's Bark coming off in flakes. While He found that interaction mesmerizing, He forced Himself to not indulge. There was more possibilities to explore.

He lowered the heat intensity, and watched as the tree slowly accepted it - pulsing with its own energy. 

What was this called? How could His creation have its own energy?

Again He shook His head, His sister's creativity was virtually non-existent.

All too soon his siblings came back. His Tree and Stars were unraveled and their light exhausted.

Only, that's not what happened. He wasn't ready to give up yet. He knew He couldn't rely on His siblings to understand, or even help Him. These atoms might not be like this ever again. Besides, he was tired of being beholden to void and discord.

He had to act, He used His light to tether them in place. Tried to ignore as they cried in pain and confusion. He couldn't let His creation be destroyed, not when He was so close to a breakthrough.

He took a piece of His brother's power. It struck Him as odd at how hoarse His brother sounded. It was a far cry from the melodic voice that used to sing for them.

He implored Him to stop. To help them understand. To tell Him why. That's all either of them asked, why.

Why was He doing this?  
Why were they tethered?  
Why was He being stubborn?  
Why wasn't He accepting the inevitability like He had previously?

That was Her. Her tears fell silently as She watched Him. He didn't know what else to do but repeat what He'd said. It hurt Him immensely when She only glared and linked hands with Him. They had never gotten along long enough for them to be united on anything. Now it seemed they both had finally found something to agree on — His creation had to end.

He hid His face away, not wanting them to see how much pain this caused Him.

Finally, finally, _finally_ He had replicated what he'd done on instinct to the Tree. He had created something with its own energy.

He showed them, beaming in happiness. In this point they all were in awe. They both smiled and took turns holding it. It withered and slithered around them. They laughed as it slid up Her arm.

In this point, they were unified in wonder. Nothing really did that to them, nothing really surprised them anymore. They weren't even sure if anything _ever_ had. Yes, they were still chained but they knew that something was happening, something new. Something different.

His brother and sister held out their hands to Him. He took it, they all coming to the conclusion that this new phase would be called Life.

Of course it didn't last. They had let go, their chains loosening as they all came to sit on the non-existent ground. His brother turned from the creature and smirked at Him. Even chained He seemed like He was in control, how He hated that. 

He was the one that was free, that had chained them, His brother shouldn't have any control. He didn't deserve it, chaos was meant to be controlled, to be regulated. If it wasn't it would become a twisted monster.

His brother unaware of His swirling thoughts remained smirking. With a voice dripping with contempt He asked,

"Tell me brother, are you going to give this thing a — oh what would he say?"

His sister looked up from the thing. A too sweet smile on Her face. While His brother was hard to control, it was Her that worried Him. She was quick to anger and lash out, though She was being complacent for now. Most likely waiting to see the full extent of His plan.

"A name I think."

He turned back to Him.

"Right, name. So tell us brother does that thing have a name?"

He took it from Him, He didn't like how it seemed to wind tighter and tighter around Him, as if it was looking for an anchor.

He was its creator, ergo He was its anchor. He smirked back at His brother. He had already baptized it in His mind.

"Leviathan."


End file.
